potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Ship stuff
I've been working on improving the Ship templates and Ship overviews, and I could use some feedback. 1) Ship overviews - I've made two new overview types, first is based on what we had before, but without the horrible cut-off button. The second is a sortable table that combines multiple ship stats on one page. * Ship Overview by Level (old) (new) * Ship Overview by Capacity (old) (new) * Ship Overview by Speed (old) (new) * Sortable table Which is more user-friendly? 2) Ship info - do we need to see ship DPS and spike damage? I could add such calculations to the ship infobox, but I need to know what formula to use. Obviously cannons*damage/reload isn't going to work. Most of the information on FLS forums is completely useless as well. So, any ideas? -- 23:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :I love the new tables, and the sort-able table is great too. Fantastic additions and thanks for all the hard work! I would look at Remus'es spreadsheets for the formula he used to calculate DPS. He also did a damage by distance, and maybe that's a spike calculation. The most useful tool I found in his spreadsheets was the ability to compare ships side to side, is that a feature that could be incorporated into the wiki. Remus has said in the FLS forums he is no longer updating his spreadsheet and said he would help anyone who wanted to take them over to get rolling with it. I think you would be a great heir to the Remus legacy, but perhaps that's more work than you want. I'm no XL wiz, so its not an option for me. If you do take it up, I will help with the data collection from the game. :We need to get the Privateer logo off the HMC in the ship list as it's an all-classes ship now. I removed it from the info box but that didn't show in the ship list. --McCullogh 15:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I've switched the overviews to the new ones, and optimized the markup to make it load faster. All ships have been updated to 2.11.68.00, that went pretty fast thanks to all the help from other people. ::I changed my mind on adding damage calculations. I need more info, and there is none, and I'm not going to test all the game mechanics myself... ::Ship comparison could be implemented into the wiki. Anything you can do with spreadsheets can be done here as well. I'm not going to try it though. If anyone has a good knowledge of Javascript, they are free to do so. ::-- 14:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Gun Counts Looking for some feedback on how we count guns. Its my understanding that for classification, historically only the broadside guns were counted. An example would be a 3rd rate, 74 gun ship had 37 cannons on each side, a 32-gun Frigate had 16 guns per side and no concern was given to how many swivels or chasers the ship may have had. In FLS chasers and swivels are counted as well. Should we try to classify ships on the wiki historically or in-line with FLS methods? -- McCullogh :Might as well do both counts. So no swivels and fore/aft guns for historical count? And is the page on Rating System of the Royal Navy accurate? :-- 19:30, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::You amaze me...that Table is pretty damn cool. At first glance it certainly looks accurate to me, and I have a feeling you probably looked up some references before doing the table, so I am going to guess it is in fact accurate. As always...outstanding work! --McCullogh (Talk) Admin and Chief bottle washer 20:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :::It wasn't me actually :) I was just thinking of using it as a reference. -- 21:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Added a "Historical rating" line to the ship infobox. No swivels, no fore guns, no aft guns. ::::-- 06:57, September 8, 2012 (UTC)